


全世界都怕我们离婚

by qq2121647800



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qq2121647800/pseuds/qq2121647800





	1. Chapter 1

第六十七章 下半部分

　　沈穆辰还未说话，脸就已经红了。

　　现实世界的他从未做过这种事，虽然平日里也不是没见过套套，但拿着套套的人是温催颜，还直接朝着他发出邀请，他的心就直接乱了。

　　沈穆辰眨眨眼，还未来得及做出表态，身体便已经再一次开始发热。

　　这是发情的前兆。

　　沈穆辰的呼吸瞬间变得不顺畅起来。

　　他的眸子紧紧盯着面前的温催颜。

　　从骨头缝里都开始发痒的感觉，让沈穆辰有些难耐。

　　而只有与温催颜的肌肤相亲，才能让沈穆辰缓解一些。

　　他几乎不需要犹豫，直接便伸手揽住温催颜的脖颈，轻轻在温催颜的唇上亲吻一下。

　　温催颜得到讯号，坐直身体。

　　他嘴角微微一勾：“含住它。”

　　沈穆辰心跳犹如擂鼓，他眉目含情的抬头看温催颜一眼，默默过去。

　　温催颜穿着一身睡衣。

　　他轻轻伸手，将温催颜的睡裤扒下来。

　　这个动作沈穆辰已经做过很多次，现在当然也不会生疏。

　　几乎是刚拉下来，温催颜的两根肉棒便争先恐后弹跳出来，其中一根径自打到沈穆辰脸上。

　　沈穆辰懵了一下。

　　温催颜伸出手，揉了揉沈穆辰的头：“乖。”

　　沈穆辰还是第一次，如此近距离的看着龙的两根。

　　或许是因为世界设定的缘故，这两根都非常大，青紫色的肉棒上满是狰狞的脉络，不管是哪一根，放到现实社会中，都是让人面含春色，腿脚发软的存在。

　　沈穆辰陷入了选择困难症。

　　温催颜说让他含。

　　他做好了心里建设，但是现在问题来了，他含哪一根？

　　沈穆辰盯着面前的两根肉棒，沉默好一会儿，抬头说：“打个商量，一根我含过，另一根进去怎样？你作为它们的主人，选择哪一根进？”

　　温催颜：“……”

　　温催颜哑着嗓子说：“都要。”

　　也亏得这种时候，温催颜竟然没有软下来。

　　沈穆辰犹豫半晌，觉得两根都进的话，可能会死人，但身体的燥热让他不再犹豫，他凑上前去，温热的唇抵着发烫的肉棒，伸出柔软的粉色舌头，轻轻的在其中一根上舔舐。

　　几乎是瞬间，温催颜的呼吸便变得急促起来。

　　“乖。”温催颜又说。

　　他伸手不住的揉着沈穆辰的发丝。

　　事实证明，沈穆辰的担心是非常正确的。

　　他尝试着含了一下温催颜的其中一根肉棒，却发现只含了不到三分之一，嘴巴就已经填满，鼓鼓囊囊的。

　　口腔中满满的都是温催颜的那东西……

　　沈穆辰学着以前看过的小黄片，慢慢的吞吐着，感觉身体更软了。

　　不多时，嘴中的东西不但没有想出来的模样，反而变得更大了！

　　沈穆辰眼角泛出生理性泪花，将嘴中的东西吐出来，仰起头可怜巴巴的说：“不行，我根本含不进去。”

　　也不知道那些黄色小视频里的0号，究竟是怎么办到的。

　　温催颜：“没关系。”

　　他低头盯着此时的沈穆辰。

　　沈穆辰看起来十分诱人。

　　因为刚刚的行为，他的嘴唇有些发红，一双眼睛含着泪，看着便让人想把他欺负到骨子里。温催颜已经有些蠢蠢欲动，他几乎迫不及待，想看沈穆辰在他的身下不住呻吟，看着他被他操的浑身发软，一句话都说不出来……

　　这么想着，温催颜也付出了行动。

　　他轻轻一推，便将沈穆辰推倒在床上。

　　Omega除了身娇体软易推倒之外，还有一个好处，就是下面软，会自动出水。

　　温催颜知道自己的情况会让沈穆辰受伤，但他完全无法忍下去。

　　他伸出双手，干脆利落的将沈穆辰扒了个干净，他目光带着欣赏的看着沈穆辰浑身赤裸的模样，有种自己的心愿终于达成的感觉。

　　也不知道到底是哪个世界，竟然就已经想这么做了……

　　沈穆辰握着沈穆辰的脚踝，把人双腿拉开。

　　某个粉嫩的地方果然已经一塌糊涂。

　　即便下面疼的已经快要爆炸，迫不及待的想插入那个注定柔软炙热的地方，但温催颜还是压抑住了自己。

　　他轻笑一声，低声问：“想要吗？”

　　“……想，想要。”沈穆辰结结巴巴的说着，心里有些不太舒服。都这个时候了，温催颜竟然还有心情捉弄他。

　　他抬动自己的屁股，直接上前坐在温催颜的大腿上。

　　他双臂环住温催颜的脖颈。

　　即便已经打过药物，但有了温催颜行为上的催发，沈穆辰再一次发情了。

　　他已经准备好承受，当即也不扭捏，直接道：“老公，你直接插进来好不好？”

　　这话出口，饶是定力非常好的温催颜，也忍不住了。

　　他微微抿住唇，终于不再逗弄沈穆辰。

　　他撕开套套，两根肉棒都套上套套，这才托着沈穆辰白嫩滚圆的屁股，掰开臀瓣，将自己硬挺着的一根肉棒缓慢的插进去。

　　“唔……好大……”沈穆辰脸上露出难耐的表情，“有点进不去了……”

　　“你可以的。”温催颜说。

　　沈穆辰的身体慢慢向下，终于再一次坐在温催颜的腿上。

　　——他已经完全将温催颜的肉棒吃进身体里。

　　“爽吗？”温催颜问。

　　“……爽。”沈穆辰双眼迷离。

　　发情后的Omega，会更大程度的获得情事上的快感。

　　若是其他世界，沈穆辰直接吃这么一根肉棒下去，一定疼的死去活来，这个世界却不一样。

　　温催颜嘴角一勾：“还有更爽的。”

　　话音落，温催颜猛地朝上一顶！

　　“啊！”沈穆辰惊叫出声。

　　他的腰软的完全无法支撑身体，若不是温催颜一直抱着他，恐怕他早已经倒在床上。

　　而温催颜每一下动作，都让沈穆辰忍不住发出一声闷哼。

　　两个人相连的部位传来无上的快感。

　　沈穆辰从来都不知道，原来和喜欢的人上床竟然是这么快乐的事情。

　　他的双手攀附着温催颜的身体，眼睛忍不住紧闭，睫毛微颤，起起伏伏间，啪啪啪的声音不绝于耳。

　　温催颜换了两个姿势。

　　他看着已经完全适应的沈穆辰，把人轻轻放在床上。

　　沈穆辰眯着眼睛看他：“结束了吗……”

　　他的嗓子有点干，声音都变得沙哑起来，是之前因为快感喊哑的。

　　“你说呢。”

　　温催颜凑上去，亲吻一下沈穆辰的鼻头。

　　沈穆辰迷迷糊糊，还以为真的结束了，凑上去与温催颜接吻。

　　然而就在这个时候，他突然感觉一根手指刺入自己的身体。

　　他微微一愣：“怎、怎么回事……你要做什么？”

　　“乖。”温催颜说。

　　他很快扩张完毕，扶着一直在外面，备受冷落的另外一根肉棒，缓慢的刺入进去。

　　“啊……”沈穆辰的声音已经戴上哭腔，他一手搭在温催颜身上，紧紧接着温催颜的肩膀，“疼……老公……”

　　“忍一忍。马上就好了。”

　　温催颜的额头上也冒出些许汗来。

　　他并不敢直接一插到底，只能缓慢进入，等好不容易两根全部纳入，已经是十几分钟之后的事。

　　两个人都大汗淋漓。

　　沈穆辰下面疼的难受。虽然温催颜一直没射，但他肚子里还是鼓鼓胀胀的，他有些难耐的抬脚踹温催颜，想让他出去，然而身体却被温催颜直接抱起！

　　“啊！”

　　沈穆辰抓着温催颜的手更加用力。

　　“放松。你夹得太近了。”温催颜的声音也异常喑哑。

　　“我……我不行了……”沈穆辰直接被操干的哭出声来。

　　他哭泣道，“放过我吧，不要动……求求你了。”

　　然而，温催颜又怎么可能不动？

　　他又等了差不多十几分钟，这才缓慢的抬高身体。

　　“啊！啊！”

　　温催颜的每一下顶撞，都能换来沈穆辰压抑不住的闷哼与喘息。

　　一丝丝电流不住窜上头顶。

　　沈穆辰被这种灭顶一般的快感刺激得射了好几次。

　　他双腿紧紧的夹着温催颜的腰，又觉得下面实在是太满了，不禁想分开双腿，最后两难之下，更是觉得委屈，双眼含着泪花看着温催颜：“你混蛋！”

　　温催颜嘴角一勾，什么都没说。

　　沈穆辰已经被他操的一句完整的话都说不出来，他的身上满是他的痕迹，几乎每一寸肌肤都彰显着他的存在感，也向别人直白的表露，沈穆辰是他温催颜的。

　　温催颜发出一声轻叹。

　　存在于沈穆辰身体内的两根肉棒猛地胀大，射进沈穆辰的体内。

　　沈穆辰的身体都绷直了。

　　他张开嘴，却真的一点声音都发不出来了。

　　与此同时，温催颜一手摸着沈穆辰的肩膀，把人拉得靠近一些，一口咬在沈穆辰后颈的腺体上！

　　浓郁的香气猛地溢满房间！

　　温催颜紧紧抱住怀中的人，眼中具是满足的神色。

　　他终于看到了他想看的，也终于做了他想做的。

　　沈穆辰已经完完全全属于他。

　　


	2. 第93章 下

第九十三章 下  
　　沈穆辰的双手双脚都被束缚住。

　　他的眼睛被蒙上，此时什么都看不见，只能感觉到自己似乎是在床上，心中略微有些慌乱。

　　怎么回事……

　　他为什么会被人绑在这里？

　　绑他的人……是谁？

　　沈穆辰想起最后自己喝的那杯饮料，似乎是宁央送来的……

　　但应该不是宁央吧？她没有什么理由对他这么做。

　　沈穆辰正想着，突然听到门锁被拧动的声音。

　　他微微一怔，条件反射朝那边看去，但因为眼罩，什么都看不见。

　　而进入房间中的宁央，则眯着眼睛，站在原地，静静看着面前的场景。

　　躺在床上的少年身上一丝不挂，他的身体已经被彻底清洗过，头发还略微有些湿润，服帖的落在床上。他的双手与双脚被绳子绑着，细细的红绳将他白皙的皮肤勒出一道道痕迹，给人一种凌虐的爽感。

　　他似乎是听到声音才扭过头来，背对着光，原本宁央应该看不清他的表情，但这一画面却异常清晰。

　　他能清楚的看到沈穆辰微微张开的红唇，以及内里柔软的舌头来。

　　他面上带着一丝迷茫：“是……谁？”

　　宁央嘴角微微勾起，却并没有发出任何声音。

　　他走上前去。

　　已经受够了。

　　暗恋的人却喜欢上自己的哥哥……

　　也幸好，他并不是女人，而沈穆辰的行为，也注定了他并不是一个异性恋，否则或许真的会伤心失意。

　　而从多久之前，他便想直接扒开沈穆辰的衣服，看着沈穆辰在他的身下哭泣，喘息，说不出一句话来，只能因为他的动作而调整呼吸呢？

　　时间不长，仅仅是那天从办公室里出来，沈穆辰不小心撞了他一下之后。

　　但这几天，宁央已经觉得，他忍的快要发疯了。

　　他走上前去，直接将绑住沈穆辰双手双脚的红绳解开。

　　他并不怕沈穆辰逃走，沈穆辰也完全无法逃走。

　　果不其然，已经被下了药的沈穆辰四肢软软的摊在床上，他虽然拥有了自由，但手臂与腿脚都软的不成样子，更像是一条能任人宰割的鱼。

　　拿刀的，便是宁央。

　　沈穆辰却并不知道，进入房间的究竟是谁。

　　他一丁点儿声音都听不到，眼睛依旧被蒙着，也完全看不到。

　　感觉到一只手在自己身上抚摸，沈穆辰吓得缩了一下，他呼吸变得急促了一些，低声道：“你到底是谁？你……你不要冲动……”

　　然而，这话还没说完，一个人便猛地靠近，直接咬住了他的喉结。

　　沈穆辰身体一僵。

　　所幸那人的力道并不是很重，在咬过之后，还伸出柔软的舌头，在他的喉结上轻轻舔舐，吮吸。

　　沈穆辰的呼吸变重了些许。

　　到底……是谁？

　　沈穆辰张嘴，再一次想说话，身体却猛地被拉起来，跪坐在床上。

　　这个人能直接将他从床上拉起来，力道一定很大……

　　沈穆辰想着，突然闻到一股沐浴露的味道。他还未反应过来，一只手便捏着他的唇，他被迫张开嘴，呜咽一声，便被塞进了一根硕大的肉棒。

　　“唔……”

　　沈穆辰闷哼一声。

　　他紧紧闭着眼睛，简直不敢想象自己此刻正在遭遇什么。

　　他急喘一声。

　　那肉棒实在太大，沈穆辰只含了一个头，便有种再也塞不进去的感觉，他十分抗拒面前人的行为，用舌头拼命的将那肉棒往外顶，却并不知道这个行为反而让做这一切的人更加兴奋。

　　面前的人猛地一挺身。

　　“唔！”沈穆辰喉咙被塞的满满的，他忍不住做出吞咽口水的动作，换来面前人一声舒服的喟叹。

　　是谁……？

　　这个声音……

　　沈穆辰仔细辨别，却一时之间无法与任何一个认识的人对上号。

　　而且，在那人做出这动作时，他的脸颊似乎还被另外一个什么动作拍打……

　　沈穆辰有些失神，禁不住伸出手去，他胡乱的摸索起来，竟真的在脸颊旁摸到另外一个同样粗大的肉棒……

　　嘴里含着一根，外面还有一根……

　　沈穆辰瞪大眼睛，眼前却依然只有一片黑暗。

　　是龙……

　　龙在……强奸他……

　　沈穆辰微微阖眼，有种不可置信的感觉。

　　在他印象中的恋人，从来不会这么做……但龙之前也说过，在进入轮回路后，他的性格被一分为几份，只有经历过那些世界，他才能找回原本属于他的某些性格。

　　那么现在……就是龙之前丢失掉的那部分吗？

　　沈穆辰有些迷茫。

　　他一手虚虚抓着那根肉棒不放，似乎上面前的龙有些惊讶。他半晌没动，过了好一会儿，才再次挺身！

　　头发被龙伸出手轻轻抚摸着，沈穆辰被撞的身体往后退去，不过很快便被龙抓着肩膀拉回来。

　　“唔……唔！”沈穆辰被顶的口腔发麻，眼泪都快要掉下来。

　　而嘴中满满都是他的那东西，沈穆辰就算是想说话，却也说不出来。

　　终于，这种酷刑结束了。

　　龙将沈穆辰含在嘴中的那根肉棒抽了出来。

　　沈穆辰松了一口气，感觉唇角火辣辣的，他抬头想说些什么，手中的肉棒便被抽出，紧接着，沈穆辰被一把推倒在床上。

　　脑袋一晕，沈穆辰双手趁着床，刚想起身，便感到龙两只手拉着他的双腿，猛地将他往前拉了拉，与此同时，巨大的肉棒便抵在他的穴口处。

　　不……

　　没有润滑，会死人的……

　　“龙……”

　　沈穆辰颤抖着喊出这个称谓，却并没有阻止身上人的胡来。龙仿若完全没有听到一般，直接一个挺身，便用肉棒顶开沈穆辰的穴中媚肉，然而，他的肉棒还是太大了，努力半晌，也只是堪堪进入了个蘑菇头而已。

　　“唔……疼……”

　　沈穆辰一手撑着身体慢慢坐起来，一手伸出，在空中胡乱抓了几下，终于摸到面前人温热的身体。

　　他紧紧抓着爱人的肩膀，不住喘息着，努力将自己的双腿开到最大，却还是无法承受巨大肉棒切开身体一般的疼痛。

　　心跳的越来越快。

　　眼看着龙又要进一步动作，沈穆辰连忙喊：“不行！要润滑，不然我会死的！”

　　龙的动作停了下来。

　　沈穆辰登时松了一口气。

　　他连忙动了动身体，想将龙的肉棒抽出，但刚有所动作，龙突然伸出双手，紧紧抓着沈穆辰的大腿，不让沈穆辰动弹，而龙根也更往里进去了一些。

　　沈穆辰忙道：“别……老公，别动……”

　　沈穆辰疼的额头上满是冷汗。

　　他生怕自己的动作又让爱人发疯，也不敢再挪动身体，抽出那肉棒来，只能用双手在周围摸索一番，问：“这是酒店吗……有安全套吗？润滑剂也行……”

　　身上的人仍旧不说话。

　　沈穆辰自暴自弃道：“总要有点润滑的东西，不然你根本进不去……”

　　这话刚落，沈穆辰突然感觉龙主动将肉棒抽了出来。

　　紧接着，一个软软的东西在沈穆辰的穴口处来回舔弄。

　　是……

　　舌头……

　　沈穆辰惊了一跳，条件反射便手脚并用，想将身前的人踢出去，但龙的速度哪是他能比得过的？他的腿才刚刚动了一下，脚腕便被龙直接用手抓住。

　　他抓的很用力。

　　沈穆辰感觉脚腕有些疼，他禁不住挣几下，立刻就得到了龙的报复。

　　——他不再用舌头做什么，而是将一根修长的手指直接刺入沈穆辰的身体中。

　　也幸好，只是一根手指。

　　沈穆辰的背拱了起来，他微微喘着气，眼眸有些湿润。

　　知道龙此刻不明白他动作的意思，他只好忍着难受，慢慢解释道：“我……我没有想逃，我只是觉得，用舌头……好羞耻。”

　　这话落后不久，穴内的手指被抽了出来，柔软的舌头再一次落在上面。

　　沈穆辰完全无法阻止龙的行为。

　　他一条胳膊搭在眼上，轻声呻吟起来。

　　算了，既然不能反抗，那干脆享受。

　　反正做的人……也是龙。

　　是他的爱人。

　　沈穆辰在心中长叹一声。

　　那舌头灵活的紧，在沈穆辰的穴口处舔了很久，直到那处软的不行，他才停下，紧接着，凉凉的东西伴随着手指被刺入其中，沈穆辰猜测，应该是他心心念念的润滑剂。

　　不多时，肉穴里也变得软和起来。

　　沈穆辰的双腿被龙抬高，某个硕大的东西再一次顶在穴口处。

　　几乎不需要什么助力，那东西便顺利进入其中。

　　但对于沈穆辰来说，还是太大了。

　　“啊……”沈穆辰忍不住轻叫出声，他仰起头，眉头微微蹙起，脚趾蜷缩起来，直到身体被填满，他绷紧的背才慢慢放松下来。

　　然而，直到现在，两个人连一个吻都没有接。

　　沈穆辰心中不满，张着嘴微微喘息着，不耐烦道：“你他妈不亲亲我吗？”

　　身上的龙迟疑一阵，肉棒微微退出来一些，弯下腰与沈穆辰接吻。

　　他双手搂着沈穆辰，将人带着坐起来。

　　唇齿相接，舌头刚接触在一起，沈穆辰突然想起什么，猛地伸手一推龙：“等等，我他妈想起来了，你别亲我！”

　　面前传来一声轻笑。

　　沈穆辰面上一红，觉得自己有点蠢。

　　恰好此时龙调整了一下位置，他两手握着沈穆辰的腰，猛地挺身，肉棒狠狠刺入沈穆辰身体最深处！

　　“唔啊！”沈穆辰惊叫一声，身体重重跌回床上。

　　龙在这个世界，似乎是第一次做这事儿，也不顾及沈穆辰的想法，他又一次弯下腰来，双手搂着沈穆辰的身体，下体猛地抽动，在沈穆辰的身体里不住抽插着。

　　巨大肉棒一次次顶开沈穆辰身体最柔软的地方，囊袋拍在沈穆辰的屁股上，发出啪啪啪的声响。

　　“唔……啊，啊……啊！”沈穆辰被操的合不拢腿。

　　他眼睛眯起，殷红的唇中不住吐出呻吟声。

　　若是……能看一看爱人的模样便好了。

　　沈穆辰如此想着，一手抬起，想去摸自己的眼罩，然而，龙却并不允许沈穆辰的这个动作，他原本便已经非常快的动作，更是猛地加速，在沈穆辰的身体里不住驰骋着，一手牢牢抓住沈穆辰的细瘦的手腕。

　　“啊啊啊——”

　　沈穆辰的身体被撞的不住后退。

　　一下下猛烈的撞击使得沈穆辰下面有些麻木，他手脚发软，别说去拉自己的眼罩了，就连被龙抓着手腕，都挣脱不来。

　　“老公……让我看看你……”沈穆辰喘着粗气，“我、我呃啊……”

　　龙又是猛地一顶。

　　接下来，龙的动作变得异常凶猛，沈穆辰一句完整的话都说不出来，只能反手紧紧抓住身下的床单，身体不住颤抖。

　　他……

　　他动作也太生猛了……

　　沈穆辰心中想着，在脑海中勾勒出龙的形象——肌肉猛男。

　　嗯……也不是不能接受。

　　沈穆辰的身体被龙猛烈的撞击，顶的不住后退，他喘息一阵，突然感觉腰部有些悬空，竟是被龙顶的快要掉下床去！

　　他另一手忍不住在空中挥舞一下，突听头顶上传来一声轻笑，紧接着，龙后退一些，就着两个人身体相连的模样，拉着沈穆辰的双腿，便将人重新拉回床铺中央，想当然的，某个地方，又是一次狠狠的进入。

　　沈穆辰胸膛起伏：“哈……”

　　龙仍旧没射。

　　经历过前几次，沈穆辰便知道，身上的这畜生短时间内根本出不来。

　　龙这时仿佛也明白了一些其中的乐趣，并未像之前那般凶猛，只是在沈穆辰的体内缓缓抽插着，并未大开大合。

　　沈穆辰的喘息声一直未停。

　　然而，之前沈穆辰陪着龙玩过无数花样，现在这种力度，沈穆辰有些无法被满足，相对来说，他果然也更加喜欢龙那凶残的一面。

　　最好是……干的他下不来床才好。

　　他忍不住主动直起身体来。

　　沈穆辰低声问：“你是不是……不知道我心中是怎么想的？”

　　龙没说话。

　　沈穆辰低低笑起来。

　　他在床上向来比较大胆开放，此时便主动伸出手攀附住龙的身体，两个人俱都坐在床上。沈穆辰腰挺的笔直，扭着身体，一上一下，每当那肉棒狠狠刺入身体时，他便发出一声媚叫，而身旁的龙，呼吸也变得更加急促起来。

　　半晌，沈穆辰没了力气，双臂搁在龙的肩膀上，他不住对着龙的耳廓喘息，随后咽了咽口水，边喘边道：“老公，请用力干我。”

　　这一声，可捅了马蜂窝。

　　几乎是瞬间，龙便猛地一个挺身！

　　“啊！”沈穆辰惊叫一声。

　　“果、果然……还是你动，比较合我心意。”沈穆辰主动跪趴在床上。

　　这个体位，龙的肉棒进入的更深了一些。

　　沈穆辰被龙的力道撞的浑身酥软，骨头都快要散件，他的双臂根本无力支撑，没一会儿上身便趴在床上。

　　他用牙咬住床单，小声呜咽着。

　　“老公……老公……我快不行了……”

　　沈穆辰喊着，声音渐渐弱了一些，还伴随着不住的喘息，每一声都像是在催情一般。果不其然，他叫出声时，龙似乎变得更加兴奋，力道更大了一些。

　　他抽出一直在沈穆辰身体中驰骋的肉棒，换上另一根进入其中。

　　“唔……”沈穆辰被插的舒爽至极，唾液润湿了床单，呼吸急促的仿佛随时会死过去。

　　天渐渐蒙蒙亮了。

　　沈穆辰被干的浑身湿透，身上到处都是龙射出来的精液，他脸色潮红，一连几个小时的超强度做爱，让沈穆辰累的一句话都说不出来。

　　他的眼前依然黑暗，喘息的同时，艰难的伸出胳膊，揽住龙的身体。

　　意外的，并不是那种壮硕的感觉，反而有些瘦削。

　　沈穆辰在龙挥开他前，小声说：“如果下一个世界，能让你两根都插进来就好了……”

　　话音落，沈穆辰坚持不住，沉沉睡了过去。


	3. 第99章 下

第九十九章 下半部分 

　　几乎是瞬间，沈穆辰身上的衣服便被那狼的爪子剥去，化作碎片。

　　知道面前的生物是龙，但沈穆辰心中还是有些害怕，尤其是这怪物的下面，已经不能用大来形容了，两个肉棒，每一个都只比小儿手臂细一点点。

　　这么大……

　　怎么可能吃得下？

　　沈穆辰咽了咽口水，突然想起上个世界，自己作死一样在宁央耳边说的话，叹息一声。

　　这是刺激到龙了吗？

　　沈穆辰有些后悔。

　　面前的狼属于兽类，自然不会有多少理智在，它微微挺了挺身，一爪子仍旧按着沈穆辰的肩膀，下体那两根粗大的肉棒却开始在沈穆辰的身上不住磨蹭。

　　蹭的沈穆辰都有些硬了。

　　到底是自家老公……

　　沈穆辰给自己做了一番心理建设，伸出手去，搂住那狼头。

　　他实在没法跟狼接吻，只能在狼脖颈上的硬毛上轻轻舔了舔。

　　这一举动，显然已经是告诉狼，他已经同意了。

　　瞬间，狼便变得更加兴奋起来。

　　它猛地将沈穆辰掀翻在地，一根肉棒已经忍不住想往沈穆辰的身体里钻，却受到阻碍，迟迟无法插入进去。

　　“操……”沈穆辰骂了一声。

　　或许是知道这狼便是龙，根本不会伤害自己，沈穆辰说话间也忍不住大胆许多，他不满的嘟囔道，“换一个世界就要教一遍，你烦不烦？”

　　狼突然停下自己的动作。

　　沈穆辰心中一紧，心想这狼会不会没有之前的记忆，听自己这么说它，想吃了他？

　　正想着，狼突然伸出舌头，舔了舔沈穆辰满是伤痕的脚。

　　“痒……”

　　沈穆辰缩了缩脚，却被狼按住小腿。

　　尖利的爪子刺入沈穆辰小腿的肉里，他疼的蹙起眉头。很快，那狼舔完沈穆辰受伤的双脚，便又去舔沈穆辰的小腿。

　　几乎不到半分钟，双脚与小腿处便一点伤口都看不见了。

　　沈穆辰突然觉得身体略微有些燥热。

　　那唾液中，似乎还包含着……让人发情的成分。

　　沈穆辰面色不善，却不得不承认，他确实非常有感觉。

　　他翻过身来，两条小腿登时被狼的前爪按住，摆在两侧。

　　那狼低下头，伸出舌头在沈穆辰的粗布裤子上舔，没一会儿便舔湿了。

　　“唔……”

　　沈穆辰微微挺胯，不自觉的期待更多。

　　他想了想，伸手拍了拍狼：“先松开一下。”

　　狼依言放开沈穆辰，一双眸子盯着面前的人，便见沈穆辰自动将身上的粗布裤子脱下，丢在一边。

　　他下半身一览无余。

　　登时，狼的呼吸都变得粗重许多，它猛地将头埋在沈穆辰的下面，带着带刺的舌头立刻便往沈穆辰的下面舔。

　　“啊……操……”

　　不得不说，那倒刺可比普通的舌头要厉害得多，划过大腿上的嫩肉时，带来一阵又疼又爽的感觉，舔了一会儿，狼突然不动了。

　　沈穆辰想起什么，偏过头去看那狼。

　　狼的目光盯着沈穆辰的下面看。

　　只见沈穆辰略小一些的肉棒下面，竟然还蛰伏着一个小口。那小口比身后的小穴看起来柔嫩很多，狼几乎克制不住的舔去，力道大的直接将那小口拉住一点，里面竟流出一些淫水来，比身后的小穴看起来要能承受得多。

　　不消片刻，狼便无师自通，不住的在那小口舔舐。

　　沈穆辰胸膛不住起伏，比之前爬山时，呼吸还要急促许多。

　　突然，他感觉身下传来一丝异常。

　　那狼，竟将舌头往那小口里挤！

　　“唔……疼……”带着倒刺的舌头进入时还好，往外拉时，便不住的扯着沈穆辰身体里细嫩的媚肉，倒像是沈穆辰不舍得那狼的舌头出来似的。

　　沈穆辰皱了皱眉头，浑身热得仿佛进了蒸笼。

　　他禁不住扭了扭身躯，脑海中有一个声音不停叫嚣着让狼的肉棒进来，最好能捅穿他的身体，但理智却告诉他，若真的直接进来，恐怕会死。

　　所幸的是，狼唾液里的恢复效果很强，让沈穆辰不至于那么疼。

　　那小口被狼舔的柔软下来，不住往外冒着淫水，不一会儿便将狼唇边的毛发打湿，它开始模拟着肉棒进入时的模样抽插起来。

　　沈穆辰神色迷离，被舔的浑身轻轻抽搐，已经不知今夕是何夕了。

　　“啊……”

　　沈穆辰的背崩的笔直，下半身微微上挺，似在迎合那狼。

　　过了半晌，那狼总算将舌头伸出。

　　倒刺拉扯着里面的媚肉，有些疼，但更多的是爽。

　　沈穆辰还以为它要用肉棒插进来，却被想到狼竟用双爪将沈穆辰的下身抬起一点，用头顶上的角不住往小口里刺弄。

　　头上的角很硬，还有些冰凉，顶入沈穆辰小口内时，刺激得沈穆辰双腿不住打颤。

　　“啊……”

　　沈穆辰声音沙哑的发出一声呻吟。

　　那角顶端较细，后面越来越粗，最上面弯着一点，正好方便它进入，且那角并不是很长，不多时便全部进入沈穆辰柔软的内部。

　　狼低着头，看不清沈穆辰的动作，却可以听到沈穆辰急促的喘息。

　　不一会儿，它便慢慢的用角抽插起来。

　　“啊……啊！”

　　沈穆辰难耐的加紧双腿。

　　淫水不住的从小口中流出，顺着那角的根部，很快便使得狼的头顶也湿了一片。

　　也幸好这狼不会说话，否则定会用语言上逗弄沈穆辰。

　　沈穆辰双眼迷离，身体被狼角顶的一上一上，前面的肉棒硬的直发疼，顶端流出些许透明的水来。

　　沈穆辰呻吟着伸出手，忍不住给自己撸了撸。

　　不多时，剧烈的快感直冲头顶，沈穆辰射了自己一身。

　　“哈……哈……等会儿……让我歇一歇。”沈穆辰低声说。

　　那狼闻言将角从沈穆辰的身体里抽出。

　　它目光盯着沈穆辰的面颊，俯下身来，身体压在沈穆辰身上。

　　腹部柔软的白色毛发紧贴着沈穆辰的身体，沈穆辰可以很清晰的感觉到狼的呼吸频率，那毛曾在身上，也十分温暖。

　　不多时，等沈穆辰的喘息慢慢稳下来，狼便蠢蠢欲动，两根硬邦邦的肉棒在沈穆辰下面的小口处不时试探。

　　“唔……”

　　沈穆辰抬头看了一眼，见狼不时戳弄，却一直不得而入，干脆挣扎着起身。

　　他坐在狼的后腿上，双手牢牢抱住狼的身体，一手扶着一根粗大的肉棒，朝自己身上多出来的那个部位挤。

　　“啊……”

　　沈穆辰扬起脖颈，发出难耐的声音。

　　漂亮的脆弱部位暴露在狼的面前，它克制着自己的本性，不敢直接咬在上面，牙齿却忍不住轻轻磨起来。

　　那小口实在太小，即便前面已经被狼的舌头与角扩张过，却依然不是那么容易吃下狼硬的发紫的肉棒。

　　沈穆辰身体颤抖着，跪坐在地上，试了好几次，都不敢一坐到底。

　　里面虽然湿漉漉的，但狼的肉棒实在太大，好一会儿才只是进入一点。

　　“不行……”

　　沈穆辰舔了舔有些干燥的唇，低声说。

　　然而，狼此时的兽性已经完全被激发出来，早在看着沈穆辰的脖颈时，它便有些忍不住，此时当然不管沈穆辰行不行，直接抬起前爪，按在沈穆辰的肩膀上，猛地一用力！

　　沈穆辰一怔：“不！不行！啊——”

　　肉棒真正的一插到底！

　　沈穆辰双腿大张，身体只打哆嗦，下面疼的像是要裂开。

　　他微微垂下头，温热的眼泪砸在狼白色的毛发上。

　　那狼半晌没动。

　　它似乎有些不安，身后的巨翅微微煽动，将沈穆辰包裹在其中。

　　它伸出舌头舔了舔沈穆辰的面颊，将那有些咸的泪水全部吞入肚中，心中升腾起一股说不清道不明的感觉。见沈穆辰疼痛的声音渐渐低下来，狼心知应该是自己的唾液起了效果，他没有那么疼了，便猛地顶弄起来。

　　“啊……”

　　沈穆辰皱紧眉头。

　　那狼刚进入，沈穆辰之前还未发觉，此时才注意到，它的肉棒上竟也有倒刺，每一次抽出来一点，都像是在用刀子划着沈穆辰的身体内部。

　　太……太疼了……

　　沈穆辰的肉棒都软了下来。

　　他额头上满是冷汗，伸手推拒着狼，却被抱得更紧。

　　“疼……”沈穆辰的声音都带上了哭腔。

　　那狼只顶弄了两下，听到沈穆辰的声音，便无措的停下动作——它刚刚舔到沈穆辰的泪，再也不敢强硬的做什么。

　　过了好半晌，沈穆辰才缓过劲儿来。

　　那狼见状，便又顶弄两下。

　　沈穆辰的身体往上颠了颠，刚有点痛，狼便见沈穆辰露出受不住的表情，连忙停下来，过了一会儿，见沈穆辰好了一些，又往上顶，巨大的肉棒劈开沈穆辰柔软的身体，周而复始。

　　沈穆辰被狼的动作逼得要疯过去，等狼又一次停下来后，竟夹紧自己的双腿，抑不住哭出声来。

　　狼显得更加无措，又不知该如何安慰，它口不能言，只好不住的舔着沈穆辰的脸颊。

　　过了不大一会儿，沈穆辰抽噎着停下来。

　　原本痛的要死的地方，竟产生一些酥酥麻麻的感觉，淫水也流出的更多了一些，那感觉原本很细小，却很快便从小口扩充到别的地方……

　　“嗯……”沈穆辰低低的哼了一声，睁开漂亮的眼睛，看着面前的狼。

　　狼便像是得到了号令一般，猛地向上一捅！

　　“啊！”

　　沈穆辰禁不住发出声音，抱着狼的手臂更加用力，仿佛怕狼将自己颠出去一般。

　　他已经完全不觉得痛，反而有种痒痒的感觉，恨不得狼用力一些。

　　更用力一些……

　　狼的力道自然不小，下体的囊袋啪啪啪的打在沈穆辰的屁股上，不多时，沈穆辰的屁股便通红一片，而它的囊袋，也沾染上肉棒抽出时，带出来的一些淫水，变得湿漉漉的。

　　山洞虽不深，但也有回音，回想着沈穆辰不住的嗯啊叫声，显得淫靡无比。

　　就这么顶弄了一会儿，那狼突然开始不安起来。

　　沈穆辰神色迷离，巨大的肉棒插在身体里，他叫的嗓子都哑了，说不出话来，只能勉强断断续续用气音问：“怎、怎么了？”

　　狼却无法回答沈穆辰。

　　它直接将沈穆辰压倒，一爪子将沈穆辰翻了个身，使得沈穆辰侧着身承受它。

　　又是一阵啪啪啪的极致抽插过后，狼巨大的肉棒从沈穆辰的身体抽出。

　　一股透明的水跟着争先恐后往外涌。

　　沈穆辰感觉自己大腿都湿了一块，他脸颊通红，觉得十分羞耻。

　　这具身体……也太淫荡了吧？

　　他还未来得及反省，便感到身后的小穴处传来柔软的触感。

　　沈穆辰微微一怔，禁不住想加紧双腿，却被狼的身体卡住，只好紧紧夹住狼巨大的身躯，发出压抑不住的喘息。

　　扩张很快完成，狼猛地起身，沈穆辰的双腿便被顶的张开到最大。

　　他侧着身，有些不太舒服，抬高的腿微微弯曲，还未说什么，两个口便都被轻轻戳弄。

　　沈穆辰已经知道狼那肉棒的厉害，此时忍不住有些退缩，却被狼用爪子按住。

　　不似之前那般，这一次，狼似乎吸取了教训，它进入一点，便盯着沈穆辰看，见沈穆辰似乎没有太多难受的表情，这才进一步继续往内里顶。

　　两根巨大的肉棒，将沈穆辰体内柔软的媚肉慢慢顶开，一根插入前面的小口，一根插入后面的小穴。

　　两边同时的进入，刺激的沈穆辰身体蜷缩，不住颤抖。

　　但或许是因为狼唾液的缘故，这一次并没有那么疼。

　　等狼的两根肉棒完全纳入进来之后，沈穆辰猛地喘了一声。

　　那狼兴奋的前脚在地上踩弄，像是猫的踩奶一般，半晌又扬起狼头发出一声长嚎，就连翅膀也不住煽动起来。它控制不住自己的兽性，还未等沈穆辰完全适应，下半身便像是马达一样，突然快速而坚定的抽动起来！

　　“啊！啊！”

　　沈穆辰被狼巨大的力道，顶的身体都仿佛不是自己的。

　　他的口水来不及咽，顺着更靠近地面的一边往下流。

　　屁股上红了一片，全部都是被狼的囊袋打出来的，山洞中也不住回想起啪啪啪的响声。

　　“不……不行了……操你妈……”沈穆辰像是泄愤一般，口中忍不住骂出脏话。

　　大脑一片空白，身体仿佛置身云层，又像是一叶小舟，只能随着那两根巨浪一般的肉棒起起伏伏。

　　巨大的肉棒带着倒刺，一遍遍刮弄着沈穆辰的身体。

　　原本软下来的肉棒被那狼抽弄的又挺立起来，前端流出一些液体……

　　沈穆辰眼球涣散，觉得自己真的要死……

　　不知道那狼顶弄了多久，天色渐渐暗下来。

　　沈穆辰下体一片麻木，肉棒已经射的可怜巴巴，此时什么都吐不出来，只有无尽的快感从他与狼相连接的地方传来。

　　就在满月刚刚升起时，那狼原本一成不变的速度，突然加快了许多！

　　“啪啪啪！”

　　那声音完全不间断，狼的下体抽动的仿佛都有残影，直到最后一下，那肉棒猛地挺到最深处！

　　小口内里被操的一片红嫩，最深处的宫口被强制顶开，巨大的龟头刺入其中，一阵剧烈的快感直冲大脑，将沈穆辰刺激的绷直了身体，不住挣动！

　　狼按住沈穆辰的身体，不让沈穆辰挣扎。

　　它的两根肉棒胀大一圈，将沈穆辰的两个小口撑得完全不能再挤下任何东西。

　　突得，沈穆辰耳边传来一声龙吟。

　　一股股精液从那两根肉棒中不住射出，滚烫的液体进入沈穆辰身体最深处，烫的沈穆辰张大了嘴巴，却一点声音都发不出来！

　　直到半个小时后，狼的射精总算结束，所有的精液一点儿不漏，都给了沈穆辰的肚子。

　　沈穆辰躺在地上，抬高的那条腿总算被允许放了下来。

　　他累的全身瘫软，还未恢复过来，便发觉存在于体内的肉棒再一次变得硬邦邦的。

　　“不……”沈穆辰轻声说。

　　然而，狼却依然兴奋，也完全没听见沈穆辰细弱的声音。

　　它将放置在沈穆辰身体里的两根肉棒抽出，没有了巨大的肉棒阻挡，沈穆辰的下体登时流出不少白色的液体。

　　它用爪子将沈穆辰翻了个个，抱在自己的怀中，又推了推沈穆辰，让沈穆辰坐在他身上，一根湿漉漉的肉棒狠狠戳进沈穆辰的小穴中。

　　“唔……”

　　沈穆辰身体一软，倒在狼柔软的腹部。

　　狼却丝毫不介意，抓着沈穆辰的腰，便上上下下顶弄起来。

　　“啊……啊……”

　　沈穆辰的喘息越来越弱，他想起上个世界，即将分崩离析时，伸手抓着宁央的肉棒，用气音在宁央耳边说好烫的场景。

　　再也不皮了……

　　沈穆辰心中悔恨不已。

　　然而，这场激烈的性事，到底要持续到什么时候呢？

　　


	4. 第119章 下

第一百一十九章 下半部分 

　　峥二沉默半晌，猛地将沈穆辰一把抱起，抬脚直接将房间的门踹开，带着往外走。

　　沈穆辰窝在峥二怀中，趁机看了看周围的场景。

　　这是一个不小的院子，开门出来，右手边是一个池塘，池塘中养了荷花，旁边便是一个曲折长廊，而院子左边则种着一棵树，树下有一张石桌，几个石凳。

　　至于其他的景色，都被墙壁或屏风挡住。

　　也不知道这里是哪里……

　　沈穆辰漫不经心的想着，便感觉屁股一凉，竟是被放在那石桌上。

　　他眨了一下眼，看着面前慢条斯理将手伸入他衣衫中的峥二，后知后觉的有些不好意思起来。

　　这个世界的峥二并没有龙的记忆，不知道两个人已经做过很多次这种事，现在贸然听到他提出这种话，会不会觉得他是一个特别……那什么的人？

　　沈穆辰偷偷觑着峥二。

　　峥二一张脸绷着，一丝表情也无。

　　他手上的动作始终不停，甚至有种强硬的感觉，很快便顺着沈穆辰细滑的皮肤，摸索到沈穆辰胸膛的乳头，狠狠一拧。

　　沈穆辰胸口一疼，像是一只被按在砧板上的鱼，猛地弹了一下，差点砸进峥二胸膛。

　　峥二：“……”

　　这动作出乎峥二的意料，峥二沉默下来。

　　沈穆辰可怜巴巴道：“别、别碰那边好不好？我胸口比较敏感，你这么一捏，特别疼。”

　　他声音细小，眼神带着哀求，再加上原本身为峥二主人的身份，反而更让人有种凌虐欲。

　　峥二的喉结微微滚动。

　　他哑声道：“这种时候，还由得你？”

　　沈穆辰一愣，还未反应过来，峥二的另外一只手已经伸进他的亵裤中，握住他已经有些昂扬的下体，轻轻撸动起来。

　　常年握剑的手侍弄着那娇嫩的地方，尤其是在铃口处开回摩擦，沈穆辰登时腰间一软。

　　——没有哪个男人能抵挡这种快感。

　　他重重喘息一声，随后开始低低的呻吟起来。

　　峥二的眸子始终没有离开沈穆辰。

　　此时的沈穆辰似乎很舒服，他紧紧闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛微微颤动，让人忍不住想亲吻上去，他的小脸白白净净，峥二觉得自己一只手就能完全将那张脸盖住。

　　而最引人注意的，是沈穆辰的红唇。

　　一般人的嘴唇颜色偏暗，而沈穆辰的唇，却像是刚刚吃了辣椒一般，看起来红艳艳的，露出里面的皓齿，形成了非常强烈的色彩对比。

　　更枉论，此时那唇中正倾泻出来的高高低低的喘息声……

　　峥二手上的动作登时变得更加疯狂。

　　“啊……”沈穆辰仰起头，眸子睁开，其中带着一丝迷蒙，软软叫道，“老公……”

　　峥二冷着脸：“老公是什么意思？”

　　沈穆辰这才想起他们此时正在古代。

　　他笑了起来，主动凑上去亲吻峥二的唇，见峥二脸色始终都有点黑，也并没有叫出那个称呼。

　　明明只差了一个字，但沈穆辰却觉得那声称呼卡在了喉咙里。

　　所幸峥二也不是很在意。

　　他手中的速度越来越快，就在沈穆辰快到达到顶峰时，他突然又坏心眼的停下动作，同时用拇指直接堵住沈穆辰那细小的孔洞，不让沈穆辰直接释放出来。

　　“唔。”沈穆辰发出一声泣音。

　　他双手胡乱的去抓峥二的手：“放开！”

　　峥二冷哼一声，“我和你做这些，自然不是为了让你舒服的。”

　　说罢，他手中猛地用力，竟直接将沈穆辰身上的衣物撕开！

　　此时春意正浓，虽然天上挂着太阳，但温度较低，沈穆辰身上不着寸缕，很快便觉得有些冷，再加上身上火热的感觉，登时有种冰火两重天的感觉。

　　他微微蹙眉，伸手抱住峥二的脖子，低声道：“冷。”

　　“没关系，马上你就会觉得热了。”

　　峥二恶劣的说着，神色依然十分冷漠，他的手很快便摸索到沈穆辰下体，往那菊穴中探去。

　　沈穆辰身体猛地一颤：“等等……这样我会疼……”

　　峥二却直接用自己的做法给予了沈穆辰回答——他根本不在乎沈穆辰到底会不会痛。

　　沈穆辰闷哼一声，之前才有的快感全部消失不见，全部都是下体被人猛然侵犯的痛苦。

　　他抱着峥二的手更加用力。

　　这一世……峥二与他的关系，确实不太可能温柔。

　　沈穆辰其实之前就有所准备，只是真的实施起来，却又觉得有些委屈。

　　怎么就会没有记忆了？

　　他鼻子一酸，眼眶红红的看向峥二，低声道：“你什么时候能想起来……”

　　峥二挑眉，不明所以的看着沈穆辰，但手上的动作却没停下。

　　在没有任何润滑的情况下，他的手指进入的很困难，不过所幸的是，沈穆辰的这具身体很极品，几乎没多久便开始自主分泌肠液，让他的进入更加顺畅了一些。

　　峥二心中松了一口气，嘴上却道：“贱货，你还真是天生就适合被男人干。”

　　沈穆辰：“……”

　　沈穆辰心想，现在先让你爽一会儿，等你回复了记忆，看我怎么收拾你。

　　他咬住下唇，脸上却忍不住因为峥二的话而泛红。

　　真、真刺激……

　　沈穆辰觉得自己像是个变态一样，明明现在的场景有点像是强，但却因为知道压在自己身上的人是自己的爱人，所以便又觉得心中最最隐秘的那一部分被满足了。

　　他深吸一口气，眼中便也少见的带了些媚态，低声道：“那你怎么还不……”

　　“不怎么？”峥二问。

　　他慢慢将手指抽出来，仿佛听不懂沈穆辰的话一般，仍旧将沈穆辰晾在石桌上，目光在沈穆辰的身上到处扫。

　　沈穆辰的目光陈似嗔似怨的看了一眼峥二的下面：“……你怎么还不插进来。”

　　“想让我的什么插进去？”峥二居高临下的看着沈穆辰。

　　明明是这种羞耻的话，但峥二却说的十分淡然，仿若两个人只是在谈论今天的天气一般。

　　沈穆辰的脸色更红了，他小声道：“让你的……肉棒……”

　　“插进哪里？”峥二又问。

　　“你……你不要太过分了！”沈穆辰瞪了峥二一眼，最后的这句话当然不可能说出口。

　　原本冷漠的峥二，突然笑了起来。

　　他解开自己的腰带，将亵裤脱下来，露出那两根狰狞的大肉棒，啪啪啪的打在沈穆辰的大腿儿根旁，“你若是不说，我就不进去。”

　　沈穆辰：“……”

　　沈穆辰再次咬了咬下唇，却实在说不出口，只能气道：“不进就不进，有本事你以后都不要进来。”

　　峥二挑眉。

　　原本高高在上的小少爷，此时嘟着嘴，全身赤裸的躺在石桌上，皮肤与那一头黑色的长发形成对比，显得更加白皙，而峥二也十分清楚，这少爷的皮肤有多嫩，只是被掐了一下，便会显出青紫来，非常适合……被人操干。

　　他一副被欺负狠了的模样，脸色潮红，两腿大张，下方那小孔一张一合，就像是在邀请峥二，里面又是那么紧致……

　　峥二忍不住了。

　　他重重喘息一声，扶着一根粗大的阳具，一边往里面塞，一边说：“喜不喜欢吃哥哥的大肉棒？”

　　感受着那粗大的阳具慢慢挤进身体中，沈穆辰张开嘴，无声的喘息着。

　　他下面有些疼，但还在能忍受的程度。

　　恍惚中听到峥二的话，他忍不住答道：“……喜欢。”

　　“下面这么湿。”峥二啧了一声，一口气将那根粗大的东西顶了进去。

　　两个人重合在一起的瞬间，沈穆辰身体一软，挂在峥二身上，胸膛不住起伏。

　　而峥二则红着眼睛，望着面前的美景。

　　这就是他的仇人。

　　他原本应该恭恭敬敬的小少爷。

　　然而现在，却雌伏在他的身下，所有的一举一动，都只能被他牵动……

　　峥二的思绪越来越混杂。

　　肉棒被沈穆辰炙热紧致的东西紧紧包裹着，峥二忍不住顶弄一下。

　　“啊！”沈穆辰当即做出回应，发出一声软软糯糯的呻吟。

　　就是这样……

　　让他的一切，都被他拥有。

　　峥二的眼睛更红。

　　他虽然是第一次，但当初在那个黑暗的世界，也并没有少看到过这些事情。

　　他闭了一下眼睛，想象了一下当时的场景，却觉得里面的任何一个人，都没有面前的沈穆辰诱人，更没有任何一个人，能让他有这种冲动。

　　他猛地伸手，将沈穆辰一把推倒在石桌上，双手抓着沈穆辰的圆润白皙的肩膀，便猛然大力的操干起来，巨大的阳具一下下顶开沈穆辰的身体，像是斧头劈入木材一般。

　　身下，沈穆辰的呻吟原本还在压抑，但明显受不住峥二的这种行为，好几次都憋不住自己的声音。

　　层层叠叠的媚肉拉扯着。

　　进入时，就像是在阻止峥二进入到更深的地方一般，但抽出时，却又像是在阻止峥二一般。

　　果然是个骚货……

　　峥二如此想着，骂道：“你怎么能这么骚？你真的是第一次吗？”

　　沈穆辰原本正舒坦着，闻言没好气道：“你当然不是第一个。”

　　峥二一怔。

　　他原本只是语言侮辱，没想到沈穆辰竟这么说……

　　他牙齿咬紧，非常不满意自己听到的回答，当即重重一顶，每一下都刺入到沈穆辰的身体最深处，低吼道：“都有谁？”

　　沈穆辰剧烈喘息着，闻言想了想：“太多了……”

　　“操！”

　　峥二却并不知道沈穆辰的意思，他怒骂一声，猛地将沈穆辰从石桌上抱起，往旁边走去。

　　两个人身体一颠一颠，再加上体位的缘故，每一下，峥二的阳具都会进入到沈穆辰身体最深处，爽的沈穆辰脚趾都忍不住蜷缩起来，但他又怕掉下去，只能用双腿紧紧夹着峥二的腰。

　　“舒服……好舒服……”沈穆辰无意识的喃喃着。

　　他觉得自己仿若又回到了之前在森林里那淫靡的一个月。

　　之前的总裁世界，虽然民工小老公的力道也很大，操的他也很舒服，但民工的设定到底是个普通人，到底还是不如这个世界——峥二从小习武，又是从那种场合出来，力道大的吓人，每一下都像是要把沈穆辰融入他的身体中。

　　峥二冷哼一声：“那是我草的你舒服，还是别人草的你舒服？”

　　沈穆辰愣了一下，回想一番。

　　嗯……要说最刺激的……还是要提起那个森林吧？那时候真是太堕落了……

　　沈穆辰脑袋放空。

　　而他的这种行为，更是惹怒峥二，他啪一下，用手打在沈穆辰的屁股上！

　　“啊！”沈穆辰身体一紧，叫了一声，“你干嘛？”

　　“你还真敢回想？”峥二一把将沈穆辰压在旁边的树干上。

　　粗糙的树干顶着后背，沈穆辰微微蹙眉，只是还没来得及抗议，峥二便再一次快速的顶弄起来。

　　沈穆辰被操的浑身颤抖，后背划在树干上，不一会儿就红了一片，看起来好不可怜。

　　后背的疼痛与下面被操干的快感结合在一起，导致沈穆辰大脑一片空白，半晌才发觉自己犯的错误，当即道：“你……你操的我最舒服……”

　　这种时候，也不敢提起别人啊！虽然对沈穆辰来说，那些人都是同一个人。

　　峥二脸色这才好一些。

　　他放缓了自己的动作，九浅一深的动着。

　　就连看着沈穆辰的眸子，都变得温柔很多，一瞬间便能将面前的这个人，与沈穆辰的龙爱人联系在一起。

　　沈穆辰双手紧紧抱着峥二的脖颈，淫液顺着大腿往下流，不一会儿便湿了一小片。

　　或许也正是因为峥二变得温柔了起来，后背划在树干上的疼痛变得十分明显，沈穆辰眼泪汪汪，忍了没一会儿，便带着哭音道：“疼……”

　　峥二一怔。

　　他自认现在比刚刚还要温柔许多，怎么沈穆辰会说疼？他伸手从沈穆辰的后背伸过去，想将沈穆辰抱起来，却猛然发现摸了一手的粘腻……

　　什么东西？

　　峥二将人抱起来，却在此时才闻到一丝血腥味！

　　再看树干上，已经布满鲜血，再看沈穆辰的后背……

　　峥二脸色猛然一白，所有的旖旎在一瞬间消失无踪……

　　


End file.
